Tetangga Baru
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau repot-repot? setidaknya hanya satu orang yang membuat seorang Uchiha yang genius menjadi tak berdaya. Sialnya lagi, sekarang mereka bertetangga. Sasukexfem!Sai./chap 2 is up!/'Dan dia yakin sekali kalau itu adalah cewek yang telah membanting tubuhnya di atas aspal yang panas. Cewek 'baheula'.'
1. Chapter 1

Tetangga Baru

.

By Kasumi Misuto

.

Chapter: one

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Woi! Cepetan bangun! Kau mau absen lagi ya dari sekolah?!"

Si rambut raven hanya mendengus kesal ketika Aniki-nya menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit plus tanda tangan palsu yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk mengecoh warga di sekolahnya. Namun kali ini dia tidak bisa menolak ketika Itachi pulang ke rumah.

"Aku malas!"

"Aku tahu kalau kau masuk dengan uang beasiswa. Tapi jangan hanya karena anak dari orang itu sekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu, kau jadi lemah begini! Justru kau harus menunjukkan kalau kau bisa dan lebih baik daripada dia!" ucap Itachi seraya pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menurut dan segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dengan metode cepat dia sudah berada di meja makan. Sesekali melihat ke arah dua tempat yang kosong sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan hal itu membuat kakanya harus bekerja keras untuk menyambung hidup.

Sudah bekerja keras, ditambah mengurusi anak pintar namun bebal seperti Sasuke..

Benar-benar malang nasibmu….

Itachi yang telah siap dengan pakaian kepolisian Konoha segera duduk di samping Sasuke. Melepaskan topi yang telah dipasangnya dengan rapi dan menaruhnya di dekat meja. Sasuke sendiri sudah sibuk dengan mie instan yang sudah masak sejak tadi.

"Hei, nanti malam kau ada waktu tidak?" ucap Itachi. Membuat Sasuke agak merasa aneh ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau seperti seorang cowok yang mengajak ceweknya berkencan. Jijik," ucap Sasuke. Membuat Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga hampir menumpahkan ramen cup-nya yang telah berisi air panas.

"Kan biasanya kau terlalu sibuk dengan software-softwaremu serta acara-acara hacking-mu yang tiada habisnya. Dan tiap malam selalu saja bikin software baru."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita makan diluar…"

Sasuke menghela napas. Namun kesempatan untuk lebih sering bersama dengan kakaknya tak boleh dilewatkan. Dia harus ikut!

Kakaknya yang selalu sibuk kini mau mengajaknya untuk makan diluar bareng. Dan dengan senang hati dia menunda proyek pembuatan antivirus-nya malam ini.

"Okay."

"Walah-walah, sok Inggris segala. Thank God you want to go out with me."

"Do you think I'm your uke? I don't think so."

"Eh, kau ngomong apaan sih?"

Sasuke berharap ada sebuah lempengan besi yang cukup luas untuk 'menerima' kepalanya yang sebentar lagi akan dia banting-banting.

.

.

.

"Hey, apa kau sudah tahu kalau ada siswi baru nan cantik di kelas sebelah?" ucap seorang cowok dengan tampang penuh selidik di depan Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku, Morino Idate.

"Hn."

"Dia cantik lho! Mau kenalan gak? Itung-itung biar enggak galau-galau gitu…" ucap Idate dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai gaje. Membuat Sasuke menyembunyikan sweatdropnya. Siapa sih yang galau? Orang dia sedang membayangkan makan sushi plus wasabi bersama sang kakak tercinta.

"Aku tidak sedang galau dan aku ingin mempersiapkan diri untuk ulangan harian matematika," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup buku paket matematika bilingual dan beralih ke LKS. Tangannya segera mengambil pensil dan mulai mengerjakan.

"Wah…. Kau ini…"

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, semenjak pulang dari sekolah dia merasa dikuntit oleh seorang cewek dengan rambut cepak. Persis sekali dengan anak cowok. Cara jalannya, gayanya ah! Semuanya! Seandainya cewek itu tidak memakai rok seragam, Sasuke mengira dia sedang diikuti oleh seorang cowok maho.

Cewek itu berjalan dari belakang tiang ke tiang satunya. Sasuke menghela napas. Ini adalah ulah fangirl-nya yang paling ekstrem. Mengikuti sang cowok idola hingga ke rumah? Yang bener saja!

"HEI! Kau yang ada disana! kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?!" ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk-nunjuk tiang listrik yang dijadikan persembunyian sang cewek.

"Aku tidak tahu arah pulang. Dan yang kutahu kamu itu tetangga sebelahku. Jadi aku ikutin kamu biar enggak kesasar," ucap cewek itu sambil agak menunduk.

"Jangan bercanda! Rumah di sebelahku itu adalah rumah warisan keluarga Shimura yang udah punah di jaman baheula dulu!"ucap Sasuke. Yang diberi pernyataan hanya mengangkat alis.

"Ano ne, kalau boleh tahu baheula itu apa ya? Apa itu bahasa asing?" ucap cewek berambut pendek itu. Membuat Sasuke ingin menggosok-gosokkan mukanya di aspal yang panas.

"Aku masih bisa memaklumi kalau kau adalah salah satu dari penggemarku. Namun aku tidak senang jika kau mengikutiku seperti ini. dan jangan berlagak bodoh!" ucap Sasuke ketika cewek itu masih bingung dengan kata 'baheula'.

Cewek manis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sudah disangka penguntit, dibilang penipu lagi (secara tidak langsung). Kalau seandainya dia dikatai bodoh justru dia mau. Karena dia mengakui kalau dirinya bodoh. Arah jalan saja lupa.

Sasuke cukup terperanjat melihat pipi cewek itu yang menggembung dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Tapi, memangnya cewek ini bisa apa? Badan kurus dan tidak ada body-nya sama sekali. Persis seperti papan selancar. Eh, papan selancar masih agak gendutan dikit daripada cewek ini.

"Wakata! Tuan Narsis yang sok ganteng! Penampilan poin enam saja masih berlagak sombong!"

"Kau sendiri, body seperti papan selancar saja masih dipakai. Lihat!" ucap Sasuke seraya menyentuh dada cewek itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak sengaja. Namun akibat emosi yang cukup tinggi dia mampu membuat cewek itu membelalakkan mata.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke sudah mendarat di aspal yang cukup panas. Cewek itu entah larinya kemana. Pinggangnya sudah pegal akibat kesalahan mendarat ketika dibanting oleh cewek itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau cewek sekurus itu mampu membantingnya. Padahal lengannya juga biasa-biasa saja.

Akhirnya Sasuke pulang sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Kalau sampai kepalanya bocor, dia akan mencari cewek itu dan mengadukannya ke kantor polisi dengan alasan penganiayaan.

Klik!

"Tadaima….." ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Itachi belum pulang hingga pukul lima sore ini. setidaknya itu adalah janji dari Itachi. Biasanya Itachi akan pulang malam tiap hari. Tugas di lapangan memang begitu menyedihkan.

Dengan makan seadanya, Sasuke memulai kegiatannya yang kemarin sempat tertunda. Kali ini dia mencoba untuk membuat skin dari mp3 player secara iseng-isengan. Namun akhirnya hasil dari kerjaannya itu tidak bisa dibilang iseng.

Bosan menunggu hingga sore, Sasuke menengok ke rumah besar peninggalan klan Shimura. Yang dia tahu klan Shimura adalah klan dengan kemampuan khusus. Banyak yang bilang jika mereka adalah Omyouji. Namun ada yang bilang kalau mereka memelihara setan-setan jahat di rumah mereka. Dan ketika pemiliknya meninggal satu persatu, setan-setan itu masih bercokol disana.

Angker….

Itulah komentar Sasuke mengenai rumah peninggalan keluarga Omyouji itu. Apakah saking kebanyakan shikigami yang mereka kumpulin dulu? Sehingga ketika mereka mati enggak ada yang ngurus dan akhirnya tuh Shiki jadi penunggu tetap rumah itu. Sasuke agak bergidik jika membayangkan keadaan di dalam rumah itu. Dan pikirannya menuju ke cewek papan selancar itu.

Apa benar tuh cewek memang mau tinggal di rumah itu? Rumah angker yang sudah lama ditinggal penghuninya?

Pikirannya kembali terusik ketika melihat sesosok polisi dengan rambut biru muda berjalan dari dalam rumah angker itu menuju ke rumahnya. Dilihat dari seragamnya kelihatannya dia adalah anggota kepolisian Konoha. Sama seperti Itachi.

Sosok itu kemudian berpaling dan berjalan di jalan depan rumah. Dan akhirnya hilang di belokan jalan.

Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah penghuni baru rumah angker itu!

Dan pikirannya kembali melayang ke cewek selancar itu. Apa benar ada tetangga baru ya?

Dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk berbaring dan ujung-ujungnya ketiduran di kamarnya sendiri. Ketika hari mulai sore, Itachi hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang satu ini. setelah perjuangan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil bangun.

"Cepetan dandan! Kita makan diluar!" ucap Itachi sambil berkacak pinggang. Membuat Sasuke menguap lebar dan segera nyungsep ke kamar mandi. Itachi hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menunggu Sasuke yang entah sedang apa itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk…..

Itachi segera membuka pintu dan muncullah rekan satu lembaga-nya (?) yang ngos-ngosan. Membuat Itachi mempersilakan cowok seumurannya dengan rambut biru muda itu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa lagi? Bukankah tugas di markas sudah selesai?" ucap Itachi. Cowok itu menggeleng.

"Adikku ilang! Dari tadi siang sampe sekarang dia belum pulang-pulang!"

"Bukankah katamu dia sudah tahu jalannya?" Tanya Itachi. Dia cukup maklum jika rekannya yang bernama Shin Shimura ini panic. Secara, adiknya perempuan dan masih SMA.

Ngomong-ngomong soal SMA, bukankah dia satu sekolah dengan Sasuke?

"Aku belum pernah melihat wajah adikmu. Tahu namanya apalagi tuh!" ucap Itachi seraya memandang ke arah kamar Sasuke yang penghuninya belum keluar-keluar. Shin segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menampilkan sebuah foto seorang cewek dengan potongan rambut pendek persis seperti anak cowok. Namun bibirnya menunjukkan kalau dia adalah seorang cewek.

Setidaknya itu pikiran Itachi.

"Sasuke! Cepetan kesini!" teriak Itachi dengan suara yang bisa disamakan dengan toa masjid. Sasuke yang awalnya sibuk sms-an sampai menjatuhkan ponselnya saking kagetnya. Dia segera membentuk rambutnya yang jatuh ke bawah menjadi melawan gravitasi.

Dengan sisa gel rambut yang diusapkannya di celana jeans, dia segera melesat menghampiri dua orang yang sedang menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Kau kenal cewek ini? dia satu sekolah denganmu.." ucap Itachi seraya menunjukkan layar ponsel milik Shin. Sasuke mengambilnya dan sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak!

"Cewek selancar!"

Dua orang penonton hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya….

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

Author's note:

Puah! Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 1-nya. Gomen kependekan isinya soalnya ini baru perkenalan. Buat .1, moga aja ini sesuai dengan yang kamu request…..

Terakhir, review please…

Biar Kasumi tahu apa yang kurang dari fic ini….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata…

Tetangga baru

Chapter 2

XD

XD

XD

"Cewek selancar!"

Shin dan Itachi hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Shin sendiri mulai berpikiran mengenai Sai yang berpenampilan tomboy. Bagaimana tidak? Di rumah saja tidak ada yang namanya rok kecuali rok untuk sekolah. Tidak ada yang namanya T-shirt model cewek yang berlekuk-lekuk. Yang ada hanya kemeja….

Itu pun kemeja cowok. Bukan kemeja cewek yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh sang pemakai.

Dan entah kenapa Shin mulai berasumsi kalau Sasuke sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sai. buktinya, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki tubuh bak papan selancar seperti itu. Cewek lagi.

Ah, yang dipanggil saja tidak merasa….

Sasuke masih saja memperhatikan detil wajah di foto itu. Dan dia yakin sekali kalau itu adalah cewek yang telah membanting tubuhnya di atas aspal yang panas. Cewek 'baheula'.

Entah kenapa ketika teringat kata-kata itu, Sasuke menjadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Dddrrrtttt…..ddrrrtttt….

Untung Sasuke tidak menjatuhkan ponsel milik Shin yang dipegangnya. Pasalnya, baru saja ponsel itu bergetar dengan tanda 'incoming call' di layarnya. Dan yang paling nista (menurut Sasuke) adalah tulisan 'My Sweet Imouto' yang tertera di layar.

Shin segera berdiri dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di genggaman Sasuke. Hatinya terasa agak ringan ketika tahu siapa yang menelepon. Mungkin saja Sai punya uang cadangan untuk beli pulsa.

Pasalnya, pagi tadi Sai terus merengek agar bisa mendapatkan uang lebih untuk membeli pulsa. Dan Shin sempat parno kalau seandainya Sai tidak mau pulang hanya gara-gara tidak dibelikan pulsa. Padahal, yang Shin tahu pulsa Sai habis bukan karena sering buat nelepon ataupun smsan. Melainkan untuk internetan.

"Sai! ya ampun! Kau kemana saja?!" ucap Shin dengan nada khawatir. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya duduk di sofa sambil mencuri dengar (padahal cocoknya mengambil dengar ya?).

"Hiks hiks huwe… Niisan…. Aku kesasar….!" Ucap Sai di seberang sana. Membuat Shin agak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Dia hanya berdoa agar Sai tidak berada di keramaian dan ujung-ujungnya mengundang perhatian.

"Mattaku! Kau ini! sudah kubilang kan? Kalau kau tidak tahu jalan kau bisa mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke dengan model rambut pantat ayam itu! Ya ampun….."

Urat kesabaran Sasuke hampir saja putus…

"Nah, sekarang kamu dimana? Di daerah mana? Nanti Niisan jemput…." Ucap Shin seraya kembali duduk di sofa dengan maksud menenangkan diri. Dia benar-benar tidak merasakan hawa membunuh yang berasal dari Sasuke.

"Ehm…."

Sudah lima menit terlewatkan….

"Huwe…..enggak tahu!"

Shin hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Memiliki adik se-'aktif' Sai memang sangat sulit. Apalagi kalau sudah kejadian begini. Namun yang namanya kakak tentu saja dia tidak akan marah pada Sai. karena Sai adalah 'sisa' satu-satunya dari keluarga kecilnya.

"Sekarang bilang apa saja yang ada di dekatmu….."

Sai menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah benda yang cukup cocok dia katakan pada Niisan-nya.

"Ada motor….."

Entah kenapa Shin ingin sekali memiliki indra pelacak ataupun meminjam Pakkun yang merupakan anjing pelacak atasan-nya. Hatake Kakashi.

"Yang lebih spesifik Sai… dimana-mana ada motor…"

"Warnanya hitam. Masih baru beli kelihatannya. Terus ada stiker model Doraemon di bagian depannya. Terus sepertinya jok motor ini asli buatan pabrik. Nomor serinya….."

Shin hanya bisa pundung di pojokan dengan aura biru yang sangat tua….

"Motor ini diparkir di depan warung sate komplit 'Mbah Orochimaru' terus yang tukang bakar-bakar namanya Kabuto-san."

Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?

Shin segera tancap gas menuju ke rumahnya tanpa menyadari sikap aneh dari Uchiha bersaudara. Sasuke mulai berpikir kalau yang namanya klan Shimura enggak ada normalnya. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah Sasuke karena dia tahu, yang namanya Shimura bersaudara tidak ada yang namanya rasa malu. Yang ada hanya malu-maluin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara motor di depan rumah mereka. Sambil terdengar Shin yang memanggil-manggil Itachi. Itachi segera keluar dan melihat Shin yang sudah siap di motornya. Namun kata-kata Shin membuat Itachi sweatdrop.

"Warung sate Mbah Orochimaru itu di daerah mana?" Tanya Shin watados. Membuat Itachi memukul jidatnya sendiri. Entah kenapa dia dipasangkan alias menjadi partner patroli di kepolisian. Itachi tahu kalau Shin itu pintar dan ahli dalam investigasi. Namun dia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Shin yang sedang dalam 'mode off'. Ujung-ujungnya malu-maluin.

Belum sampai Itachi membuka mulut,dia sudah ditarik untuk duduk di jok belakang motor Shin. Sasuke yang merasa kesal akibat acara makannya 'dirampas', berniat untuk protes. Namun mereka berdua sudah jauh pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Malam ini aku jadi bikin antivirus. Besok kukirim ke tempatmu," ucap Sasuke seraya menyalakan laptopnya dan memulai pekerjaan yang sering dilakukannya ketika sendirian.

Sasuke ingin sekali pergi keluar dan menggosok-gosokkan mukanya di aspal ketika mendengar suara seorang cewek yang terdengar di jendela kamarnya. Ini masih pukul enam pagi dan dia baru saja bangun tidur. Tidak bisakah dia menikmati surga di ranjangnya sebentar lagi?

"Sasuke-kun….. ayo sekolah…" ucap Sai sambil melambai-lambai dari samping rumah Uchiha bersaudara. Tubuhnya sudah rapi dibalut seragam dengan wajah yang putih sendiri tanpa diberi bedak. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Sai mengingatkan Sasuke dengan film vampire yang di tv-tv.

"Oh, ada Sai-chan ya? Ayo masuk-masuk. Jangan diluar….."

Apua! Itachi manggil Sai pake akhiran Chan?

Sasuke yang masih amburadul itu segera melepas kaosnya dan berjalan telanjang dada sambil mengalungkan handuk di lehernya. Karena posisi kamar mandi yang melewati ruang tamu, secara langsung dia bisa melihat tampang horror dari Sai.

Apa?! Terpesona denganku ya? Rasakan! Kali ini aku akan membuatmu suka dan jadi fangirl-ku. Lalu aku buat kau jatuh sesakit-sakitnya! Huahahahaha!

"Wah…. Body-nya Sasuke-kun gepeng…"

Brakkk!

Entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke merasa dia sedang dijatuhi batu besar dengan tulisan gepeng. Namun itu hanya bayangannya saja. Saat ini dia sedang melihat-lihat tubuhnya sendiri yang topless. Apanya yang kurang? Mana yang gepeng?

Dan terdengarlah tawa yang agak girly di depannya. Sontoloyo! Nih cewek mau mempermainkanku ya?

Eh, bukankah seharusnya nih cewek masih marah ya? Apa dia sudah melupakan insiden dimana Sasuke yang menyentuh dadanya itu?

Keluarga Shimura memang tidak bisa ditebak!

"Woy! Cepetan mandi! Ditungguin tuh sama Sai! apa enggak malu kamu!" ucap Itachi dari dapur rumah mereka. Tumben sekali ada wangi makanan rumah yang menguar dari sana. Apakah Itachi sudah mahir memasak? Kursus dimana dia?

"Taraaaa! Sai! ayo ikut makan!" ucap Itachi seraya melambai-lambai gaje dari arah pintu menuju ke dapur. Sasuke yang melihat gambaran nista itu hanya bisa menutup mukanya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa hari ini begitu sial bagi dirinya?

Sai segera duduk di meja makan yang berbentuk bundar. Meskipun tadi dia sudah makan, entah kenapa dia ingin makan lagi. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti rakyat jelata yang diundang oleh seorang pangeran untuk makan malam.

Eh, sarapan mungkin?

Sasuke yang merasa diabaikan segera mandi kilat(?) bak anak yang ikutan diklat. Dengan terburu-buru dia berjalan menuju ke kamar untuk berganti baju. Akibatnya, banyak tetesan air dari tubuhnya yang terus jatuh ke lantai. Salahnya sendiri sih, kenapa langsung dipake handuknya?

"Walah-walah! Baru kemaren aku pel sekarang kau sudah bikin kotor lagi? Sasuke…. Sasuke…." Keluh Itachi. Situnya enak tinggal lewat-lewat doang. Lha Itachi? Dia harus mengepel setiap ada waktu luang.

Beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah Sasuke dengan gaya yang cukup cool di depan Sai. Dengan background 'keren', Sasuke mulai duduk di samping Sai. sai sendiri sudah cengo dengan penampilan Sasuke yang begitu-begitu. Namun justru itu yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke.

Namun kenyataan itu kembali mengetuk hati Sasuke. Sejak kapan dia merasa seperti ini? merasa ingin bersaing maupun ingin berusaha?

Yah, berkat ke-enceran otaknya sodara-sodara! Dia tidak perlu belajar jika ada ulangan. Belajarnya hanya ketika di sekolah. Di rumah dia malah sibuk dengan kegiatan hacker-hacker-nya.

Mereka pun makan bersama. Sasuke masih ingin jaga image di depan cewek jadi-jadian di sampingnya ini. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia harus jaim di depan Sai?

"Woah! Makanannya enak banget Sai! arigatou na! oh ya, Shin sudah berangkat apa belum?" Tanya Itachi. Sai hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang berkilau-kilau. Melihat Itachi bagaikan melihat bintang film favoritnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang berniat untuk nambah porsi segera mengurungkan niatnya. Dia pikir ini semua karyanya si Aniki. Ternyata karyanya si tetangga baru yang baru kenal sudah sok akrab begini. Apa jangan-jangan dia hanya digunakan sebagai alat untuk di bangga-banggain di depan teman-teman si cewek itu?

Ah,wakaranai….

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan berbuat yang seperti itu. Percayalah!" ucap Sai dengan tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke yang awalnya sedang minum segera terbatuk-batuk alias tersedak. Sai sendiri malah tertawa. Sasuke yang awalnya sewot memperhatikan Sai yang sedang tertawa.

Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum…

'Senyum yang indah….'

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" ucap Sai antusias. Untuk sekali lagi Sasuke membelalakkan mata. Bagaimana bisa isi pikirannya terdeteksi oleh Sai? Apakah garis keturunan Omyouji di klan Shimura masih berlanjut? Terus apa hubungannya dengan pembaca pikiran dan Omyouji?

Muka beginian bisa memurnikan setan?

Bisa mengendalikan Shiki?

"Aku bisa mengendalikan shikigami," bisik Sai di telinga Sasuke. Wangi parfum Sai tercium oleh Sasuke saking dekatnya mereka berdua. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan jika terus berdekatan seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau seorang Omyouji?"

"Hm?"

Sai yang sedang berjalan 'bersama' Sasuke menuju ke sekolah segera memandang Sasuke yang berjalan sekitar lima meter di depannya. Sai sendiri sedang sibuk menghafalkan kosakata bahasa inggris mengingat di jam satu dan dua nanti ada ulangan bahasa inggris mengenai passive voice.

"Dulunya sih….. "

"Apa maksudmu dulu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sekarang dia melambat dan menyamakan diri dengan langkah kaki Sai yang mungil. Entah kenapa dia hanya ingin tahu…

"Dulu kami emang Omyouji. Aku, Niisan dan tousan. Kaa-san sendiri Cuma manusia biasa yang mampu membaca pikiran dan perasaan orang lain. Ayahku adalah seorang tamer yang perhatian. Aku sering melihatnya menenangkan arwah maupun iblis tanpa kekerasan," ucap Sai sambil menatap langit sambil menerawang masa lalu.

Omyouji….tamer….baca pikiran….

Benar-benar sulit dipahami… +_+

Bahkan oleh seorang genius bernama Uchiha Sasuke….

Splash!

Entah saking jauhnya Sai melamun, tanpa sadar dia tersandung oleh sebuah batu yang cukup besar yang mampu membuat kepala benjol (jika dilempar) dan cukup terlihat besar di depan mereka. Dan ujung-ujungnya Sai terjatuh dan mendarat di kubangan air hujan kemarin.

Sasuke menjadi bingung. Bayangan Omyouji yang begitu keren malah dihapuskan dan diganti dengan Sai yang begitu-begitu. Dia jadi semakin ragu kalau Sai itu adalah seorang Omyouji.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sai melalui kedua tangannya yang disusupkan di ketiak Sai. Sambil menyingkir, Sasuke mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya mengatasi Sai yang sudah ketakutan seperti itu. Padahal Cuma baju yang basah.

"Huwe… nanti-nanti…. Gimana kalo anku enggak boleh masuk sekolah? Terus-terus aku nanti disuruh pulang lagi… huwe….."

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas berat melihat tingkah Sai yang berlebihan begitu. Entah karena apa dia ingin sekali menarik lengan Sai yang mungil itu.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

.

.

.

Author's note:

Ni udah jadi yang chapter 2. Gantungkah? Gajekah?

Mungkin sudah pasti…. Hehehehe *digeplak reader*

Pokoknya review deh…..


End file.
